


Watch Me Fall Apart

by literarykat



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Manning is the notorious criminal of a small town. Her life is a wreck, between drugs and various fights with the cops, it seems like there's no light at the end of the tunnel. Clara Van Woodsen is the opposite. Everything is going well for her, her future is set. She's just not happy. When the two girls' paths cross everything seems to change. But, not for the good. Sarah's got a dark past and Clara is about to be exposed to it all, very vividly. P.S: if you've watched the show, I think you know where this goes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Sarah and Clara Meet

Clara Van Woodsen had to admit that starting senior year was very surreal. She couldn't believe she had made it this far. But as excited as Clara was, she was also nervous. She'd have to start applying soon, for colleges she didn't have much of a choice in. It meant starting a new chapter. And that chapter was pre written. _I just have to make the most of this year and enjoy it all. No worries until spring, right?_

With a sigh, she slips a black tee shirt over her head and runs a hand through her white locks. She smiles at herself in the mirror and grabs her backpack. "I'm leaving!" 

"Without breakfast?" Marjorie Van Woodsen asks, grabbing her daughter's arm as she runs down the stairs. "Yes well...." Clara smiles, "not that hungry!"

Marjorie laughs and shoos her daughter out. "Don't miss the bus." 

"I caught a ride with a friend!" Clara closes the door behind her and runs over to the parked mustang. The guy at the wheel honks the horn and smiles. "What's cooking, good looking?"

"Shut up," she jumps into the passenger seat, "and drive you idiot." 

The guy rolls his eyes and leans over. "Missed you too, freak." he kisses Clara's cheek. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Dean. It's been what, four days?" 

"Five. Been keeping track." he laughs and looks over at her house. "So, first day of senior year. Are you as excited as I am?" Dean asks as he drives off and takes Clara's hand. They intertwine fingers. "I'm ready to make the most of it, that's what."

They stop at the local coffeehouse on the way and he orders their drinks. Dean turns to Clara after paying and smiles. "I'll be right back, have to use the restroom."

"Of course." Clara leans against the wall and waits for their drinks. She picks at her new sweater and hums softly to the music playing throughout. If she wasn't mistaken it sounded like the 1975. But she always got them mixed up with another band. 

"Two caramel macchiatos." someone says. Clara looks up and walks over to the girl holding the drinks. She smiles and stares at the girl. Untamed black hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a very intimidating face. Her heart begins beating faster. "Uhh, that'll be me."

The barista huffs and gives her a quizzical but teasing look. "Pretty sure ya aren't the guy that ordered these." her accent is strong and rough, European maybe, and sends chills down Clara's spine.

"Uh that's my friend but I promise we're together. Or not like together together but-" she blushes. The barista laughs and grins wickedly. "Only joking with you." she hands them over. "Name's Sarah Manning, pleasure meeting you."

"Clara Van Woodsen." she holds out her hand but the girl seems to recoil. "That's a fancy last name. Famous around town."

"Oh, yeah it's nothing really. I won't sue you for touching me, you know." Clara giggles but her pride is crushed. Sarah sighs and quickly shakes her hand, but her fingers linger a second longer. They pull away and Clara starts blushing again. 

"Hey babe where's the drinks." Dean walks over and wraps an arm around her shoulder. Sarah glares at him then says sourly, "not together?"

"Watch who you're talking to." Dean threatens and Clara puts a hand on his chest. "No need for that, I was just chatting with her." she looks over at Sarah. "Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you around?"

"Kinda my job but yeah, sure." Sarah turns back to the onslaught of orders. Dean pulls Clara out and heads to his car. "We're gonna be late and you really shouldn't mess with that chick, Clare. She's bad news."

"Oh, how would you know?" Clara leans her head back and feels the wind lick at her hair. She smiles. 

"Cause I do, babe. My dad is the head policeman he gets calls about her and her shitty group all the time. Trashing the place, selling drugs, all that kind of shit." Dean tells her as they get into the school parking lot. "Just don't start hanging with her. Don't do that shit again."

"What, Dean? Talk to her like a normal human being?" Clara sits up and grabs her bag. "Look, I can handle myself. Talking to her and hanging out with her are two different things. I don't care what her record around town is. Obviously she can hold a job and be polite." as soon as he parks the car she heads out, not giving him a second glance. 

The thing is, though, Clara can't seem to get her mind off what Dean said. She barely focuses in her classes. _Sarah Manning, town criminal, probably dropped out of high school.._

_I'll get everything straightened out after school. Get Bailey to drive me over. Yeah, that works._

"Hey, Bailey!" she catches her friend on the way out of school. The brunette turns and grins. "Hey there! Lemme guess, need a ride?"

"Uh, in a way. I need to go to the coffeehouse for... studying purposes. Mind taking me over?"

Bailey shrugs and twirls her car keys in her hands. "It's on my way home, hell why not. Let's go, Woody." 

Despite the lame nickname, Clara laughs and thanks her. The trip is short and she's dropped off at the intersection of the plaza. Bailey waves goodbye as she drives off and Clara sighs and walks out to the coffeehouse. People are sitting outside enjoying the nice weather and the inside is quiet. She peeks at the counter and notices the frizz of black hair. She grins and sets down her bag to work on homework. 

"Oi, didn't think I'd be seeing you around." Clara looks up and smiles. British, that's what it is. Guessing.... Brixton maybe? Her green apron is about the only thing she's wearing in uniform. She's wearing leather skinny jeans and a black knit sweater. "Uhm, hi, care to sit?"

Sarah grins and sits beside her. "Guessing you're not here just for the coffee"

"Yeah, no I have some school work to start on. You know?" Clara smirks and looks back down at her papers, biting the top of her pen. Sarah watches quietly. "So, uhh.. boyfriend isn't angry about it?" 

Clara stops reading and looks at Sarah. "What? Oh, gosh he doesn't know! Not, not that it matters I can do what I want. And he wasn't angry-"

"Look.. Clara. I know who he is. Dean Forrester. He's the cop's son. So he knows who I am. And you probably do too." she sighs. "I should go." 

Sarah starts to get up to leave but Clara stops her. "I don't really care? I told Dean you're still a person and I shouldn't care about gossip and rumors." _even if this is a criminal record and obviously she is a bad person but there's something more to it._

"That's.. nice. First good thing I've heard in a long time." Sarah looks down. Clara smiles. "I would love a cup of joe though. If that's okay?" 

"Of course, yeah, sure thing love." Sarah winks and walks back to the counter, leaving a confused and flustered Clara. 

The Brit comes back with a cup and a pastry. "It's on the house." she says, and leaves Clara to do her work. 

Clara doesn't leave until closing hour around seven. She begins to pack up her stuff. "Leaving Manning?" she hears from the back room. "Yeah, I got a thing tonight." Sarah says and she sees her put her apron up in the corner of her eye. The girl walks over and greets her again with another "oi."

"Is that like a saying where you're from, punk?" Clara asks, leaning against the door. Sarah grins like an idiot at the nickname. "Yeah, sorta. We've got a lot of sayings from my home." Sarah steps forward and pushes the door open after Clara gets off it. "Where's home?" 

"England. I moved here as a kid, with my foster brother Felix. We moved in with my cousin, Cosima Niehaus . She actually goes to your school." Sarah explains, quite enthusiastically. "Oh, I think I know her! Dreads, glasses, has a French girlfriend." Clara grins. Sarah nods. "That's the one. She's sort of a geek. Total whiz at science an' shit. Uhm, do you have a ride?" 

Clara sighs and shakes her head. "I was going to walk home, my parents left for some fancy gala thing." 

"You're gonna walk home alone? Nuh uh, that's not happening love. I'll walk with you." Sarah slings a bag over her shoulder. "But-hey don't you have somewhere to be?" Clara asks as they walk up the hill. "Not really. Kinda don't wanna go home so if I can prolong it I'm in." Sarah admits. They walk through the town quietly, mainly because Clara doesn't know what to talk about and Sarah seems to be preoccupied with looking over her shoulder every few minutes. 

"So where exactly do ya live?" Sarah asks as they leave town and start for the ritzy neighborhoods. "York Avenue. It's not too far."

"Oh, uh.... ya sure those uppity folk won't mind two lonely figures walking through their streets?" Sarah rubs the back of her head. Clara laughs. "You'll be fine! If they say anything my parents can deal with it." she mentally swears to herself as her shoes dig into her heels. 

"Your parents, yeah? Figures." Sarah scoffs, shoving her hands into her pockets. Clara looks over at her. "Excuse me?"

"Nah it's just, you rich kids always got your parents to get you out of your own shit. Your money and your class and all that, it's protection. You'll never learn to fight for yourself, that's all." Sarah's voice has gained an edge to it. Clara stares straight forward. "I'll have you know I can fend for myself!" 

"Right, cause that's why your parents came into the conversation?" Sarah jumps in front of her and Clara stops. "Oi, listen love, I don't doubt for one moment you can take care of yourself but I don't think you're capable of handling the real fending off." 

"You're making no sense at all." Clara sighs, exasperated. The Brit laughs and reaches her arms out. "Can I?" 

"Touch me? Oh god no that would be awful!" Clara jokes and rolls her eyes. She lets Sarah grab her hands. "Look, these hands have never seen work a day in their life." she drops them and then extends hers to let Clara look. "Mine on the other hand have. Lots of work, hardship... all that good shit." she lowers them and scrunches her eyebrows together. "Ah, shite. Let's get going." 

The sun has now set completely and the girls walk close to the street lights. "Not much farther- say where do you live Sarah?" Clara asks before she can stop herself. The brunette sighs. "Cos’ apartment ain't too far off." meaning "I don't need you to know and I will be fine." 

"Right, okay. If you need a place to crash though.." Clara bites her lip and glances at the quiet Brit. "Uh, no that's too much to ask-"

"My parents are out, they probably won't return until tomorrow. And we have a guest room." _shut up Clara! ___

__"Seriously, I'm fine. Cos wants me home anyway." Sarah gives her a pained grin and looks behind her shoulder again. "You keep doing that."_ _

__"What?" her accent gets thicker, there's certain words that really bring out her accent and Clara loves it. She's always been interested in accents and she thinks Sarah's is the best one she's ever heard. "Looking behind. Like we're being followed, like you're hiding something."_ _

__"It's instinct." Sarah's face loses all emotion and becomes a mask. Clara is confused but she knows not to pester. "You know, walking me home means you have to tell me about yourself."_ _

__"Does it now? Had I known that, wouldn't have agreed to walking you home." Sarah smiles. "Oh, well now you know and you have to tell me some things."_ _

__"I already told you about myself." the brunette laughs and hooks a thumb under her bag straps. Clara rolls her eyes. "That's backstory, I could care less about that. I want to know if I'm making the right decision in talking to you. What kind of things are you into?"_ _

__"You've crossed the line, I can't answer that." Sarah smirks, giving her a look that sends chills down Clara's spine. "Right.." she draws out, blushing._ _

__"You won't know a lot about me, I'm not an open book. Only certain people can know things-"_ _

__"Like your favorite place on earth? Or the music you're into?"_ _

__"Punk rock. And I don't have a favorite place. Everywhere feels like hell." Sarah answers, the last sentence shutting Clara up completely. They arrive at York Avenue, with its fancy brick columns and name plates. Sarah clicks her tongue and whistles. "Mighty fancy."_ _

__"Yeah it's not that great, believe me. The neighbors suck." she mumbles, looking at the southern looking mansions. Sarah's wide eyed. "Must look like some temple in the sunlight."_ _

__"You're really amazed by all this?" Clara laughs but it gets caught in her throat seeing the shock on Sarah's face. A small smile begins to form on her face. "Felix would freak here. Cosima would probably love it. I could.." she trails off and frowns. "Where's your house?"_ _

__"Third one down on the left. Come on." Clara grabs her wrist and pulls the Brit down the road. Sarah stops at the walkway to the house. "You're home now."_ _

__"Yes, thank you I didn't know." Clara laughs. "I came here to drop you off-" Sarah starts._ _

__"And you're coming inside. Just for a drink, alright? It's the least I can do." Clara walks to her door and pulls out the keys. She can hear Sarah's boots scuff at the pavement before there's a mumbled string of swear words and the girl is walking up behind Clara. "Just a few minutes."_ _

__"Great!" Clara pushes open the door and holds it open until Sarah is in. She locks it behind her and puts her bag down to unlace her shoes. "The kitchen's to your left."_ _

__Sarah's boots clack against the tile. "Super fancy shit here. What do your parents do?"_ _

___They own the whole city, that's what._ "Uhm, real estate and banking." _ _

__"I'm impressed. Family business?" Sarah's bag hits the island counter and Clara bounces over. "Unfortunately! Water? Or we have milk, there's some apple juice too." she rattles off as she peers into the fridge. It's almost as empty as the house is._ _

__"It's a bad thing that it's a family business? You're set for life. And water will do." Sarah leans against the counter and watches Clara reach up to grab two glasses. "Well it's not exactly what I want to do." the girl answers._ _

__"And what do you want to do?" Sarah asks, looking around. Clara sighs. "It's nothing, it's really ridiculous." she fills the glasses up with tap water and hands one to Sarah. "I really wanted to be a journalist. Just something with writing. I guess."_ _

__"That's really interesting. Why can't you be one?"_ _

__"Only child. The Van Woodsen legacy lies on me." Clara's voice drops with loathing. Sarah places a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do what they ask, y'know. You can go off to college and study what you really want." she reassures her and Clara reminds herself to keep the girl around, because she's more supportive than her friends. "Look, I should go, Cosima is probably worrying about me. Thanks for inviting me in." Sarah puts the glass in the sink and picks up her bag. Clara nods. "Anytime. Oh, and Sarah?"_ _

__"Oi, what is it?" the Brit turns on her heels at the door. Clara smiles and follows, leaning against the wall. "You're always welcome here. I want us to be friends."_ _

__Sarah's eyes say something Clara can't exactly pick up. But the girl's body language seems tense. "Right. Well, thanks again. See you later." she unlocks the door and rushes out. Clara watches her walk down the road, putting up a hood and glancing around. _She's just paranoid. Run ins with these people would do the same to me too.__ _

__Although she knows there's something entirely deeper than being skittish around York Avenue that's biting at Sarah. And she plans to find out._ _


	2. Where Sarah is in Deep Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be studying for my exam but i'm going to put up a new chapter

Sarah almost makes it home. She thinks she's in the clear and a grin stretches across her face in triumph. But she always thinks too quickly. Always has. Because next thing she knows, Cosima's apartment jolts out of view and she's thrown to the ground. "Jesus bloody christ Vic!" she yells. 

"Where the fuck is it? Don't play games with me Sarah!" he grabs her hood and pulls her up, nearly choking her out. Sarah gasps for breath. _Be strong, Manning. Be strong._

"I don't fucking know! Okay! I don't know!" she holds her hands up and stares the tan skinned assaulter. Vic's hands are covered in blood, _no stop stop stop_ , and his nose is bruised. "I'm in the doghouse with Pouchy. You're supposed to fucking help me!"

"I am, just... shit Vic! Give me another week okay?" She focuses on the white scar on his eyebrows, anywhere but the blood, _so much blood._

Just like her. _She had such a broken body, there was so much blood too._ She's breathing heavily. "Let me go!" 

"One more week Manning! One more week." Vic let's her go. Sarah leans against the wall. "I'll have your bloody money and then some. Just give me more time."

"He's hurting me Sarah! Next time he won't be so fucking lenient. So hurry it up, stupid bitch." he walks away, down the stairs. She cringes at the insults and steadies her breathing. _It's not my fault, it's not._

"Sarah?" Cosima's timid voice calls from the door. How much had she heard? Sarah wipes her mouth and walks over. "Hey there Cos."

"You okay?" Cosima is wrapped in a shawl. Sarah smiles and kisses the top of her head. "Yeah, sis. I am." she embraces her and forgets about Vic. Forgets about the suicide. She just smells weed and earth and she's home. She's safe. _For now._

"Oi, can you two get in here there's a draft!" Felix calls from the back of the loft. She rolls her eyes. "He's naked again isn't he?"

"Seems to be the only way he paints nowadays." Cosima pulls away and guides Sarah inside. "Why are you so late?"

"Uh, just was talking to someone. Nothin' special Cosima. Don't worry about it." Sarah sits down on the couch. She can hear the cars go by, smells the blunts Cosima has been smoking, and can see the bright paint splashed walls around her. Nothing feels more like home than here. Here she is safe for a little while. 

"Alright. Delphine's coming over in a little while? We have some club stuff and a little science homework." Cosima goes to the kitchenette they have. Sarah shrugs out of her jacket. "Dammit Cos, you're always having her over." 

"Look I know you're not fond of Delphine but respect us please. I really like her. I want to keep her around for as long as possible." Cosima's voice sounds tired. She's given the same speech to Sarah for four months now. Of course she's tired. Tired that Sarah can't accept Delphine as a permanent figure in her life. 

"Right well I'm heading to bed, it's been a long day." Sarah stands and winces. She thinks back to Clara and a smile graces her face. "Night Cos. Fe, goodnight!" 

"What's that cheeky grin for?" Felix calls out. "Met a cute one today?"

"Don't know what to think of this one yet." Sarah calls out as she retreats to her bed in the back of the flat. Her night clothes lay on the floor and she changes into them before going to the bathroom to wash up. 

_Stop it, she's nothing more than a hit and run. You have to get the money for Vic. That's it. She's not even cute._

Which is a lie because Sarah grins just from thinking about her. _Disgusting sap. You're Sarah bloody Manning. You breathe punk rock. You don't get smitten after a day around some high school girl._

"Means to an end..." Sarah growls as she wipes at her face to wash up. Suddenly she's back to Vic and their meetup. The blood...

 _Beth, Beth, Beth._ It's become a rhythmic prayer. A sort of chant. Her hands clench at the sink. I'm sorry, sorry sorry. 

She's having flashbacks. The train, the smell of the morgue, everything. She can hear the broken sobs. _"What happened to her?" was met with "I don't fucking know."_

Tears begin to wet her face. She wipes furiously and goes back to her room, if only to lay on the bed for hours until Cosima and Felix are asleep. She hears Delphine come in, hears the light French accent mixed with Cosima's raspy voice. A smile graces her lips; Delphine isn't that bad. She makes her sister happy. Not a few minutes after silence encases the flat she hears Fe's "oi! no making out on the couch!" 

The Brit chuckles and gets up to make tea. She nods at a flustered Delphine and looks over at an angry looking Cosima. It's enough to lift her spirits as she waits for the water to heat up. She stares at the couch, at the two lovers, and realizes how she never once had something that intimate and caring. She's never really wanted it but it hits closest to home. Because Cosima and Delphine look so much like Beth and-

 _Enough, enough, enough._ Begins the chorus. Always a chorus.

Her phone beeps in her back pocket. Sarah pulls in out and stares at the random number calling her. Again begins the chorus. With a sigh she answers it. "Hullo?"

 _"Sarah? Sarah Manning?"_ comes across the new yet extremely familiar voice. Her heartbeat picks up but she keeps her face stoic. "Yeah, it is."

There's a sigh of relief and a laugh. _"Great! So they did give me the right number."_

She turns to the kettle, noticing Cosima's frequent glances at her. "Uh huh, and how exactly did you get it?" she fumbles with the towel next the the stove and smirks. _"Oh I basically called your manager and asked for it. He can't so no to me cause, well, I'm me."_

"If that isn't the most egotistical thing I've heard come from you then I probably haven't been around you long enough." Sarah mumbles, leaning into the counter. _"It did sound conceited didn't it? I swear I'm not always like that!"_ Clara rushes. 

"Relax, posh, I was joking." she hears the rustling of bed sheets and a tv on the other end. "It's nearly midnight why did you call?"

 _"I wanted to make sure you had my number!"_ Clara says, sounding hurt. Sarah laughs. "I’ve got it, now what?"

 _"Keep it plugged in your phone, alright?"_ Cosima's starting to move into the kitchen, she can hear her feet scuffle against the wood. "Yeah, alright."

_"I'm going to call you every night now, just to bug you."_

"Oh, I'm excited." Sarah deadpans, but she's grinning ear to ear. _"Yeah, shut up,"_ she's laughing and Sarah wants to make her laugh more because she likes it, _"I have to go, my parents are home. Goodnight!"_

"Night." Sarah hangs up quickly, just as Cosima stops beside her. "Who was that?" she asks playfully. Sarah rolls her eyes. "Piss off."

"No, seriously." the dreadlocked girl leans over to watch Sarah plug her number into a new contact. "Clara? As in Clara Van Woodsen? Holy _shit_." 

"Van Woodsen? Sarah what are you getting into?" Felix yells, looking over from his painting. Sarah glares at him. "It's nothing, alright? Just some girl who won't stop talking to me." 

Cosima looks over at Delphine. "She's dating someone-"

"Doesn't mean anything, Cos. Bloody hell I'm just being polite to her." Sarah grabs the whistling kettle and pours herself a cup. Cosima nods. "Yeah, alright. Obvs." she watches Sarah retreat back to her room. 

"Since when did Sarah Manning and politeness go hand in hand?" Felix says as she passes him. She flips him off and goes through the beads covering her doorframe. 

As she plops on the bed and grabs her headphones, her phone buzzes. She grabs it and looks at the message. 

_**C (12:09 a.m):** r u working 2morrow_

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. 

_**Sarah (12:13 a.m):** shouldn't u b in bed_

_**C (12:14 a.m):** i'm 18 not 8. r u working or not?_

_**Sarah (12:27 a.m):** yeah_

_**C (12:30 a.m):** goodnight! _

_**Sarah (12:31 a.m):** nite_


	3. Coffee, Scones and... Vic the Dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends are on the local radio and their music taste is too good. also, do you ever just think about sarah manning and sigh in distress for her future in season four because same.

Clara wakes up the following morning with every intention of getting Dean to take her to the coffeehouse. She rubs her eyes and jumps out of bed, taking nearly an hour to find something decent to wear. She smells pancakes and runs downstairs with her backpack, smiling to see her parents talking and laughing. Finally having a good morning. _This is what real families do._

"Morning mom! Dad." she sits down at the island counter and smiles. Marjorie looks over her shoulder. "Morning dear, pancakes?"

"You don't have to ask twice." her phone buzzes. She picks it up and smiles. 

_**Dean (6:45 a.m):** can't pick u up 2day. sorry babe. _

Clara pouts. She has to catch the bus now. _I can't see Sarah._

_**C (6:47 a.m):** that's okay. c u @ school. love u xo_

_**Dean (6:48 a.m):** love u 2 _

"Mom? I'm going to have to catch the bus. I'm so sorry. The pancakes look fantastic though!" she jumps up and grabs her things. Marjorie sighs. "Okay Clara, love you and be safe! Text me when you come home tonight." 

Clara nods and walks out the door. She shoots Sarah a quick text. 

_**C (6:51 a.m):** can't make it 2day no ride there_

Even when she gets to school and puts everything in her locker, Sarah still hasn't responded. She shrugs and slips the phone into her back pocket. "She's just working, really busy." she mumbles to herself, smiling when she rounds the corner and sees Dean. He wraps her in a hug. "Sorry babe, coach wanted me in for some talk about practice."

"It's alright. I have to head to class though, so talk to you at lunch?" she leans up to kiss him. Dean smiles. "Yeah, sure."

On her way to class she finally receives a message back. 

_**Sarah (7:28 a.m):** working l8r 2day as well. got a scone n coffee waiting. _

_**C (7:30 a.m):** expecting me Manning?_

_**Sarah (7:31 a.m):** don’t pride yourself. they’re leftovers_

Clara rolls her eyes. _Sure they are_ , she thinks. Sarah Manning is definitely not who everyone thinks she is. 

Her first class is physics. She walks inside and goes to her seat towards the back but someone stops her. "Hey! Clara, right?" 

It's Cosima. The science geek has her dreads up in a bun and her glasses have slid down a little. She's wearing a tight burgundy dress, _how did that get past school code_ , and fishnet tights, with a black and white scarf. Clara smiles. "Yeah. And you're Cosima right?"

"Yes I am. Pleasure to y'know, actually meet you." she's moving her hands around as she speaks. Clara laughs. "Totally. Sarah's told me about you." 

Cosima quirks an eyebrow and leans against the lab table. "So you two are like, what, friends now?"

"I guess. She seems open to it and I actually enjoy her company." Clara hears the bell ring and the teacher yell at them to sit down. "I should go to my seat."

"Yeah, no go ahead dude. I'll talk to you some other time." Cosima waves her off and sits back down with Delphine. 

_**C (7:36 a.m):** ur sister is cool. how r u 2 related? :)_

_**Sarah (8:02 a.m):** shut up posh_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Three o'clock rolls around and Sarah goes to the counter to help with the last string of customers. She doesn't hear or see Clara walk in, but after the line dies down she looks over at the tables near the window and sees her. A smile graces Sarah's face as she grabs a fresh cup of coffee and a scone. She walks over and sets them in front of the paperwork Clara has set out. "As promised."

The white haired girl smiles and it sends Sarah's stomach somersaulting. “Thank you.” 

She sits down across from the girl. "How was school?"

"The usual. Only second day of senior year and I'm over it." Clara laughs and writes down something for notes. Sarah smirks. "Yeah, well you're also taking..." she leans down and grabs Clara's schedule. "Four Advanced Placement classes, two of which are science courses, a journalism class, medieval literature and art." she whistles and sets it back down. "Not too shabby, posh. Got a brain and money."

"Look just because my parents are rich does not mean I'm dumb." Clara drops her pen down angrily. Sarah puts her hands up, even though she can see Clara is joking. She loves the way the girl tries to look mean. Scrunched up face, hard mouth, but the eyes have laughter in them. "I surrender there, kiddo. On the other hand-" she leans over a little closer to see what kind of reaction she'd get, "take me captive." 

Clara blushes and looks away, sipping her coffee. "I doubt you'd like that." she mumbles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Sarah grins and taps her fingers against the wood table. "You'll never know." she backs off, thinking _too soon. Not yet._

But when is the perfect time, in the next week? "So your fancy boyfriend got any parties coming up?" 

"That's such an odd question but no. Well, yes. I don't know. I don't usually go to those things." Clara shrugs and trails off to mumbling the sentence. Sarah sits up and laughs. "What do you mean 'don't go to those things?'" 

"Well, I may be his girlfriend but I respect that he has his friends and I have mine. He prefers I don't go to them because there's beer and smoking and all that. He's just looking out for me." Clara begins to mess with her bracelets and peers up at a gaping Sarah. "What?"

"S'not that it's bad or anything, but he's kinda controlling don't y'think?" Sarah asks, pulling at her apron and looking anywhere but at Clara. The girl smiles when they finally catch eyes and Sarah's heart tugs. _She's such a sweet person, why am I playing her like this._

_Why is her boyfriend doing this?_

The last question nags at her. She wants to help, wants to make sure Clara doesn't get hurt. Because from the sound of it, her boyfriend is lying and controlling. She just knows it. _I've been in enough toxic relationships to know._

"You should go to that party, y'know. For the hell of it. And I'll go with you." a little demanding, yes, but Sarah reminds herself that she's always like that. Clara raises an eyebrow, _how the hell does she do that_ , and smirks. "You're going to invite yourself, just like that, into the chief's house for a party meant for high school kids?" 

"Shite, well when you put it that way-" Sarah looks away sheepishly. Clara laughs and taps on Sarah's hand that has gripped the side of the table. "I think it's kind of brave of you, slightly stupid as well, but I would love to have you come as my plus one." 

"This Saturday right? You rich kids dress fancy for this shit or is it a real party?" Sarah relaxes and leans back in her chair. Clara rolls her eyes. "You're never going to stop stereotyping us, will you?"

"No way in hell, posh." the Brit grins and kicks lightly at Clara's shin. The other girl bites her lip from squeaking because Sarah's boots aren't the lightest things ever. And Sarah has to stop from smiling because the way the girl's lip catches under her teeth and she averts her eyes away is really attractive no matter what situation she might doing it in. She goes to say something but her phone starts buzzing. Clara stands up slightly in her chair to look at the caller ID as Sarah pulls it out. "Who's Vic?" 

"No one." she gets up hurriedly and puts on her best fake smile, something she's started to become a pro at. "Be one moment." 

As she walks to the back of the shop she hears Clara call out to her. "Seems important for a nobody." 

Her blood begins to boil as she answers and slams the back door open. "What do you want Vic?" her break was meant for Clara, not the douche who was bothering her every day for money. 

_"You've got till next Monday."_

"Is this all you are gonna bloody say to me? I've wasted a trip to the back of the shop to hear those damn words?" Sarah leans against the brick wall. 

_"Nice little lady you've got with you. Pretty fancy clothing, she a ritzy suburban?"_

"Shit." Sarah breathes, suddenly going into a panic. 

"You wanna get the hell out of my life Vic? She's no one, don't bother. If you come near her I will get the ever living shite out of you!" she threatens, but her voice is shaking. _This is Beth all over again, troubled to the point of-_

_NO NO NO!_

She kicks at the wall. "Look, Vic, I get you the damn money and we can go our bloody separate ways, yeah? If you don't want Pouchy on your bloody case you're gonna stay the bloody hell away from her!" she hangs up and shoves her phone in her pocket. She slides down against the brick and runs her hands through her hair, trying to slow down her breathing.


	4. Just a Little Run In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!! I haven't forgotten about this story just have been super busy and I didn't know how to continue but here's a new chapter!

Clara waits ten minutes. Then fifteen. She turns in her chair and still doesn't see Sarah at the counter. She sighs and begins to pack up her things. I'm not hanging around if she's going to just disappear on me.

She walks through the front door after laying down a tip and calls up Dean. "Come and pick me up, please?"

"Can't tonight, babe. Don't have the car." 

"What? Oh, alright. I'll talk to you tonight." she slumps against the wall outside the shop and looks down at her boots. 

"Yeah, okay, bye." he hangs up before she can reply back. Clara sighs and looks through her phone for her dad's number. 

"Oi! You gonna leave me with a small tip and no goodbye?" Sarah's voice is loud against the quiet town. But it calms Clara down and she turns with a smile. "You left me!" she tries to pout. 

The Brit laughs and she notices the missing apron and the backpack slung over her right shoulder. "Yeah for a call I had to take, it's just some family business." 

"Vic is family?" Clara begins walking after Sarah, who has made her way through the parking lot. "He's a pain in the arse." Sarah says over her shoulder, but waits for Clara at the intersection. "He's not family, though. He's a tick that feeds off my family."

"So he's the annoying relative you can't get away from."

"He's the guy I'm stuck with for the rest of my life." Sarah mumbles, looking down at the ground as they cross. Clara stares at her and notices the fading bruise on her neck. "Sarah, what's happening at home?"

"It's nothing, really posh. He's just a giant dick that I have to live with because he can't take no for an answer." as if she can feel Clara's eyes on her neck she pulls up her hood. 

"You don't have to live with him forever. You can say no, get him off your back. I can get Dean's dad to arrest him if he's hurting you-"

"What makes you think he's abusing me?" Sarah turns on her. "He isn't, he's just Vic and the only abusing he does is mentally."

"Sarah that's demeaning, I don't like that-"

"Look, posh, we've been friends for about two days so back off." Sarah suddenly snaps. Clara frowns. "I wasn't-"

"You were pushing and prodding in places not meant to be. Back off." Sarah grabs at her backpack, almost scared looking. Clara sighs. "Right, my bad. I forgot this friendship is one sided."

"Look, posh-- Clara.. I have to go home." Sarah takes off in the opposite direction. Clara sighs and turns to go home. She looks behind her to see if Sarah might come back around but the Brit is out of sight. 

Once safely at her house, Clara calls Sarah like crazy. She leaves a voicemail after her fifth call and then a text that both say the same thing; that she's sorry for pushing and prying into Sarah's personal life. She never gets anything back, not even when her parents call at seven to say they won't be coming home. Or at nine when she orders in Chinese food. 

The deliverer, a little guy she swears is a sophomore at her school, ends up bringing her the food around nine thirty. He smiles as she hands him the money. "You know there's some chick who just went around your house to the back, yeah?"

Clara's heart races. "Uh, yeah that’s just a friend." she forces out a laugh. "Thank you for the food."

"No problem. Have a good night!" he runs to his car and she waits for his lights to disappear before heading back inside and locking the door. She places the food on the counter in the kitchen and grabs the gun she knows her father hides under the sink. Her heart starts racing slightly, while she knows how to use the weapon she's never had to ever pull it on someone. 

There's a knock on her back porch and she turns on the light. "Who's there?" she asks, voice timid. 

"It's me, posh." the accent, heavier than ever, breaks the silence. Clara sighs in relief and let's the gun go limp in her hand. She unlocks the back door and Sarah slips inside, hood up and a pack across her shoulders. "Sorry bout the intrusion and scaring the shite out of you." she nods to the gun in Clara's hand. 

"There's a front door for a reason, Sar." Clara whispers, the nickname making them both finally meet each other's eyes. Sarah smiles and shrugs. "I didn't know if your parents were home, I honestly didn't want to meet them like this."

"Like what?" Clara realizes the lights aren't turned on in the back and the glow of the porch light gives them little light. Sarah sighs and brushes past her and Clara can feel the tense and tight muscles under her leather jacket. "Do you have peroxide or some bandages?" 

Clara's breath comes out in a short gasp. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"Seriously, posh, where the hell is your first aid kit." Sarah drops the bag into the floor and it makes a hollow thud. Clara walks over and pushes gently at Sarah's shoulders to turn her around and back her against the counter. "What happened Sarah?"

The Brit sighs and drops her hood down with some painful motion of her arms. Clara gasps at the bruised eye, broken lip and bloody nose. "Who did this to you?!" she cries out, rushing to the sink and grabbing the cloth. She wets it and runs back over to dab at Sarah's lips. 

"Nuffin really," Sarah says with some difficulty, "jus' a run in." she smiles softly at Clara's scrunched up face. "I'm a big girl, posh, I can take care of myself." 

"What else did they do to you?" Clara begins tugging at the jacket and Sarah lets her take it off. Her muscle tee reveals toned arms, covered in bruises. Clara blushes at the definition in the arms but the bruises soon take dominance over them and she clicks her tongue in disapproval. "This is horrible."

"Checking me out there, posh?" Sarah leans her head down slightly to hide her smile. Clara rolls her eyes. "If you weren't so bruised and battered I would punch you."

Sarah laughs, a harsh but real laugh, and leans back against the cupboards. "Mind if I crash here tonight? Cosima would die if she saw what I looked like."

"Yeah, of course. I'll go get the guest room ready." Clara presses against Sarah's knee and smiles up at her. "Unless you want to sleep in my room?"

"Whatever is most comfortable with you, posh." Sarah waves her hand in a dismissal manner, but she can see the slight twitch of her lips trying not to smile. Clara nods. "My room it is then. Don't need you running away in the middle of the night." 

She gets upstairs and hears the shuffling of Sarah's boots, then some grunting. Clara's heart is racing nearly a million miles an hour. Whoever did that to Sarah is powerful. And they could be anywhere. 

_Maybe Dean was wrong; what his father finds out and sees from Sarah Manning must be a complete different side of everything. A victim, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Clara thinks as she grabs a change of night clothes for Sarah. She rushes downstairs and begins to speak but the words die in her throat as she watches Sarah pull off her shirt._

Her back is dotted with purple and blue, the black bra looking painfully tight. Clara let's her eyes wander down to the line of her jeans and then back up, tracing the outline of her curves. 

Sarah turns and smiles. "Again, you're checking me out posh." she walks over and Clara leans against the wall. "In your dreams, Manning." 

The Brit gets as close as she can without touching Clara. She can feel the heat radiating off of Sarah and she blushes. "Are you uh, fevered? You seem kind of warm."

Sarah seems to be in a trance, leaning closer. Clara pushes the night clothes into her arms. "Okay! Hey, Sarah, you're not feeling well why don't we get you upstairs."

Sarah shakes her head and looks down at the clothes in her arms. "Yeah, uh, sure thing posh." she steps back. Clara breathes out, realizing she had been holding her breath the entire time, and begins to walk towards the stairs. She hears the Brit follow and asks, "who did this to you? I want answers."

"Look it doesn't matter who did it-"

"Then why did they do this to you?" Clara interrupts and looks over her shoulder. Sarah is leaning against the banister for support. "Cause I make promises I can't keep, that's all." her face looks pained and Clara can't tell if it's from the incident or the memory. "God, okay I can't do this posh. Help a girl out?" Sarah puts her bag down on the stairs and Clara grabs it. "Hey, look, you get upstairs, get a shower and head to bed. My parents won't be home tonight and I doubt they will be home by the time I have to go to school tomorrow so please, just rest easy." 

"Thank you." Sarah steps up beside her and kisses the top of her head, letting her fingers graze over Clara's shoulder. "Shower's just down the hall or...?"

Clara shakes her head to figure out her thoughts. "Uh, no. No! It's in my room. You go ahead, I'll grab a towel and clothes."

Sarah nods and continues up the stairs and into the first room on the floor. Soon enough Clara hears the rushing of water as she settles into her room and sets Sarah's bag on the floor. It's not insanely heavy, in fact she doubts there's nothing in the bag but an extra set of clothes and maybe a wallet. Out of curiosity she unzips it and feels around. 

Sure enough she feels a pair of jeans, a shirt and shoes. As she digs further down her hand hits something cold and hard. Clara grasps at it and pulls it out. She stares at the gun and her heart beats faster as she sets it down and pulls out other things; pills, wads of money, a bag of weed. The last one she drops and it creates a small puff in the air. 

The shower has stopped running and she can't figure out for how long. "Oh shit." Clara whispers and begins to put it all back. 

"No bother trying, posh." Sarah's voice, angry and strained, says from behind her. She turns and drops the bag of money. "Sarah I can explain I was just-"

"Snooping where you shouldn't have, yeah I can see. Put the shit down before I lose my temper with ya, posh." 

Clara steps away, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Sarah, please don't be angry we can talk this out." 

The Brit shoves the stuff back in her bag, holding onto her towel with one hand. "Look I don't want to talk about it, I can't afford to get you involved it's too risky for both of us. I'm fine doing life on my own, why don't you understand that?" 

"Because I know you're not Sarah! You're one bad step away from being sent to prison. I don't think you realize that." Clara sits on the edge of her bed and watches Sarah close the bag. "What are the pills for?"

"I don't use them. They're not for anyone I'm just... holding them." Sarah's feet are slow as she moves to go back to the bathroom. "The weed is for Vic, I'm giving it to him to sell. And the money is too. That's why I'm looking like shit, all torn up. Because I had to fight and claw my way through bad people tonight for that shit cause Vic can't do it himself." 

Clara bites her lip in thought, completely lost on what to say. Sarah just gives her a sad look before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.


End file.
